


OumaSai drabbles

by bronovan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Party, Sex Toys, Smut, Suicide, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: sometimes i get random ideas for drabbles, so i thought "why not write them". here they are





	1. Chapter 1

The party was going strong. More or less everyone was drunk. Well, Shuuichi wasn't, because he knew he couldn't handle his alcohol and always ended up suffering when he did.

They just finished their 3 years of studying in Hope's Peak academy, and to celebrate it, there was a party for the whole class.

Shuuichi was standing near the wall, staring at his cup, thinking about those three years he'd been through. How he laughed, about the people he met, about the things he learned. He smiled.

"Whatcha smiling at?" he could hear the slurred speech of no one other than Ouma. He didn't even notice the other boy standing next to him before he said it.

"Just thinking." He said, still smiling.

"Ooooooh, what are you thinking about? Is it about me? It's about me, isn't it? No one can stop smiling when they think about me!" Ouma said proudly.

"Among other things, yeah, I guess you could say I'm thinking about you as well."

"I knew it!" Ouma giggled, "Saihara-chan, listen, listen! I have something, very important… to tell you!"

"Yes?"

Instead of giving an answer, Ouma just got on his tip toes and leaned in, kissing him square on the lips.

Shuuichi froze where he was standing.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Ouma broke it. "Why won't you kiss me back?" he looked genuinely sad.

"I mean, it was nice, but, uh, it's just… you're drunk. I don't wanna take advantage of that." Shuuichi mumbled.

"So what? I'm not that drunk anyway!" Ouma said, trying to place a hand on his hip and failing. "I only took like… 3 shots."

"You're totally a lightweight, Ouma-kun."

"So mean! Shut up!" he whined. "Just… work with me, okay? We won't do much. I just… I always wanted to do that. Like, kiss you. on the lips. On your face. Those lips." He poked Shuuichi's lips with his finger. "They're so cute, let me kiss them!"

Shuuichi thought for a second. Oh well, what did he have to lose?

"C'mere." He said and grabbed Ouma's hand.

"Yay!" Ouma yelled and got on his tip toes again, kissing Shuuichi.

This time, Shuuichi kissed back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written fluff in my life. forgive me for it being so short, but it's a drabble after all so.

"Pssst. Shuuichi. Wake up."

"Wha-?"

"I have something very important to tell you."

Kokichi was staying over for the night, and Shuuichi was starting to regret inviting him. It was 4 AM and Kokichi's whispers just woke him up. Why was his boyfriend like this?

"Can't it wait for later?" Shuuichi mumbled, still half asleep.

"Noooooo!!!!" Kokichi said in sudden loudness, "it has to be now!"

Shuuichi sighed and opened his eyes entirely. "What is it?"

A smirk plastered itself onto Kokichi's face. He placed himself over Shuuichi's body and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you."

Shuuichi rolled his eyes. "I love you too, but… is this what you woke me up for?"

"No, you don't understand! I love you so much, Shuuichi! You face. It makes me so happy, I can just look at it for hours! I wanna give it kisses, lots and lots of kisses! Hey Shuuichi, can I kiss you face? Can I? Can I? Pleeeeease?"

Shuuichi gave a light chuckle. "Come here, Kokichi." He spread his arms open.

Kokichi gave a huge smile and leaned into Shuuichi's hug.

"I love you too, very very much. You make me so happy, Kokichi. I'd love to get kisses from you as much as you'd want." He said softly, and Kokichi smiled. "On one condition." Kokichi turned to look at him worriedly. "Don't wake me up at 4 AM."

Kokichi giggled. "Fine. It won't happen again. Unless I'm horny."

"No."

"Alright, fine! I won't wake you up at 4 AM. I'll wait till 5."

They both giggled and Kokichi leaned down again to capture his boyfriend's lips with his. They fell back asleep, cuddling and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning for this one!  
> Kokichi gets Shuuichi a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be a part of an au i wanna write, but for now it's just. trans saihara and who-the-fuck-knows-what ouma. have fun!!

"I brought you a gift." Kokichi was smiling while handing Shuuichi a covered box.

That smile couldn't be good news.

"It's not going to explode when I open it, right?" Shuuichi asked.

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "No! I swear it's a real gift. That's not a lie. Now open it!"

Shuuichi carefully tore open the wrapping paper, taking a peek at the box in his hand. "Is that a rabbit vibrator?"

"The strongest one I could find! Only the best for my beloved Shuuichi!" Kokichi said proudly.

"Thank you, but… What is it for?"

"For when I'm away and you're feeling lonely! Here, want me to show you how it works?"

Shuuichi wanted to ask why and how Kokichi knew how this thing works, but he remained silent. "Um. Sure, why not?'

Kokichi beamed and grabbed the box from Shuuichi's hand, tearing it open quickly and pulling out the toy. Shuuichi noticed the box had a charger and a silky bag in it, probably for charging and storing the vibrator, but Kokichi paid them no mind. "C'mon, get undressed."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"I thought you were going to show me-"

"I am."

"…Oh." Shuuichi mumbled as he realized what his boyfriend meant. He quickly pulled off his jacket and then his shirt and his binder.

Kokichi gave him a hungry look before pushing him back until he could feel the back of his knees hitting the bed. Shuuichi let himself fall down onto it before Kokichi placed the vibrator on the bed near him and grabbing the waist of Shuuichi's pants, popping open the button and unzipping them. He pulled them and his boyfriend's boxers down in one go so Shuuichi was fully nude in front of him.

Kokichi licked his lips. "You look so good."

Shuuichi blushed and tried to turn his face away, but Kokichi quickly grabbed his chin and made him face him. He then leaned down to kiss him, grabbing his face from both sides.

Kokichi broke the kiss, "ready for the brief tutorial?"

Shuuichi nodded and blushed. He spread open his legs, letting his boyfriend position himself between them.

Kokichi grabbed the vibrator again and pointed at the large, lower button. "This one turns on the shaft. It has different speeds and patterns, but I think you'd like the regular patterns more."

He clicked the button once to turn it on, then 2 more times to get it to its fastest speed and brought it to Shuuichi's nipples.

"Let me know if you want to stop." He whispered and gave him a soft kiss.

Shuuichi nodded before he could feel the vibration straight on his nipple. He gave a quiet groan as Kokichi started circling the nipple with the top of the vibrator, then switching to the other one. Shuuichi had to cover his mouth not to let his moans escape.

Kokichi gave his signature giggle and pressed the button for a few seconds, turning it off. "That's how you turn it off."

Shuuichi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Now for the main event."

Kokichi placed the vibrator aside again to clear his hands. Without warning, he pushed two fingers inside Shuuichi's hole, trying his best to avoid his clit and to just prepare him for now.

Two fingers became three, and Kokichi realized Shuuichi must be ready by now. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed the vibrator again.

"Ready?" he asked, before Shuuichi nodded.

He started pushing the vibrator into Shuuichi, slowly. Shuuichi could feel the toy filling him up and groaned at the sensation.

And then it was fully inside.

Kokichi turned the shaft on, and it was automatically on the speed they turned it off on, which means the fastest one.  It was placed right next to Shuuichi's g-spot, and the boy started moaning.

And then Kokichi pressed the other, smaller button. "This button turns on the ears."

It was the lowest setting, yet Shuuichi could hear himself moan even though his hand was still covering his mouth. Kokichi giggled and clicked the same button twice now, which means it got to its strongest setting.

Shuuichi screamed and couldn't hold himself anymore. He came.

"I wonder how many times I can make my beloved Shuuichi cum tonight…" Kokichi said and smiled.

Not giving Shuuichi any time to recover, he started pumping the vibrator in and out, hitting his g-spot every time it was pushed back inside.

Shuuichi started shaking, grabbing the sheets and moaning again and again. With the direct vibrations right on his g-spot and his clit, it didn't take him long to cum again.

Kokichi pressed the buttons again, and the vibrator turned off. "That's enough for the tutorial tonight. Now for the main game." He zipped open his pants and let them fall to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the the vibrator btw if anyone wants to buy it or smth hehehe https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=31710


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: suicide, death, depression. please read with care!

It's been 7 days, 4 hours, 25 minutes and 6 seconds since he found the letter.

It's been 7 days, 4 hours, 10 minutes and 55 seconds since he got a call saying they found him.

The world kept turning. People kept waking up in the morning, eat their breakfast, go to work and live on with their lives. Life moved on.

Shuuichi hasn't.

For him, life stopped that moment, 7 days, 4 hours, 25 minutes and… 17 seconds ago.

The letter was confusing at first. All it said was "I'm sorry". That was already enough to make him feel nervous.

It took him awhile, but he realized what he had to do. When he looked at the letter under a black light, he could see more letters, more words, a complete letter saying what's going to happen.

He was in the middle of reading it when he got the call. It was the police.

They usually called him when they needed help investigating crimes that were hard to crack, always sounding professional and ready to work with him, but this time their voices were filled with sorrow and sadness.

"We called his parents first. You're the third to know now, since we know you two live together. We're very sorry, Saihara, but…"

He froze before the words even came out of the policeman's mouth.

"…we found his body."

He couldn't feel. He couldn't let out a sound. He couldn't breathe.

The words kept echoing through his mind. This was real. This meant he was truly dead. The letter wasn't just another joke that simply went too far, although now Shuuichi wished this whole thing would be. That maybe he would pop out of somewhere, laugh his signature laugh, and say "I can't believe you fell for my prank! Dumb Saihara! This was all a show!". Shuuichi might be pissed for a little bit, but it'd be so much better than to have him dead.

But no, this wasn't a joke. He really was dead. And there was nothing Shuuichi could do about it.

So for now, he was just lying on his bed, staring. Sometimes his friend Akamatsu visited him and forced him to drink some water, but he refused to eat, no matter how much she insisted.

He could barely sleep. Every time he did he kept seeing him dying in various ways. He always woke up covered in cold sweat and then stayed awake for hours, still lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Sometimes, he wished this was a murder so he could get revenge on someone. Then he realized how horrible this thought is and he shushed his brain.

It's been 7 days, 4 hours, 12 minutes and 13 seconds since he got the phone call from the police.

He was going to visit his grave today.

He was going to talk to him, say what he thinks about the note, about this whole thing. Say how he feels about his death.

He was going to go to his grave and say "I'm sorry I wasn't a better boyfriend. I'm sorry I didn't notice what was going on with you. I'm sorry. Please come back. I wanna see you again."

It's been 7 days, 4 hours, 17 minutes and 31 seconds since Ouma Kokichi died.

It will be 1 day, 5 hours, 44 minutes and 18 seconds before Saihara Shuuichi kills himself as well.


End file.
